


Streetlight | 2Chan

by CB97zbaby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, stray kids - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB97zbaby/pseuds/CB97zbaby
Summary: Changbin, her gece sokak lambası altında ağlardı...
Relationships: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin





	1. Tanıtım

Seo Changbin, geceleri sokak lambalarının altında ağlarken; bir gün bang chan ile tanışması ile hayatı değişmeye başlar... 


	2. Changbin: Yemeğini Aksatma

_Changbin_ _dolapta yemek var ısıtıp_ _ye_ _._

_Baban ve ben akşam toplantıda olacağız. Yemeğini_ _aksatma_ _._

**Peki anne.**

Bu kısa mesajlaşmadan sonra Changbin, yemeğini yemedi. Hatta dolaba gidip yemeğini almadı bile. Tek yaptığı anahtarını ve kulaklığını alarak evden çıkmak olmuştu. Nasılsa yemeğini yemediğini annesi asla fark etmeyecekti.  
Evden çıktığında ne kadar yürüdüğünü bilmiyordu. Bacaklarının ağrıması ile sokak lambasının altına oturdu ve kulaklığını takip şarkı açtı. Ailesi ile arası yıllardır böyleydi. Artık birisinin ona " _nasılsın_?" diye sormasına ihtiyacı vardı. Bir şeyleri içine atmaktan yorulmuştu... 


	3. Changbin: 10 Yıl Sonra

Sabah uyandığında her yerin dağınık ve kirli olduğunu gördü Changbin. Evin içinde noonasını aradı. Fakat tahmin ettiği gibi boşunaydı. Etrafın halini gören ablası ev işinden kaçmıştı. Ailesi evde değildi, evi de kendi temizlemeliydi çünkü yardımcılarına izin verilmişti.

Boş ve en temiz görünen sandalyeye oturup derin bir iç çekti Changbin. Zaten hep böyle olmuyor muydu? Yıllar geçmesine rağmen hala alışamamıştı. Mutfakta boş duran ilaç kutusuna baktı. Kalsiyum ve vitaminleri bitmişti. Burukça gülümsedikten sonra boş vitamin kutusunu alıp evden çıktı. Dün gittiği yerde olan bir eczaneye girip yapması gerektiği gibi vitamlerini ve kalsiyumunu aldı ama onları içmedi. Acaba ailesi durumunun ciddiyetinin farkında mıydı? Hiç sanmıyordu. Ellerini, ceketinin cebine koydu 

Başını ise sırtını yasladığı sokak lambasının direğine yasladı.

"Yalvarırım, biri artık bana nasıl olduğumu sorsun. Artık buna katlanamıyorum." diye mırıldandı.

O sırada yolun karşısında ki marketten sarışın olan çıktı. Neredeyse her gün gördüğü çocuk bugün daha erken saatlerde gelmiş. Üstelik solgun görünüyordu ya da uzaktan yanlış görmüştü. Eve gitmek istiyordu ama merakına yenik düşüp yolun karşısına geçti. Changbin'e doğru ilerleyip yanına oturdu. Dolu olan poşetten çilekli sakızı çıkartıp Changbine uzattı. "Hey. Çiğnemek ister misin?" dedi.

"Solgun görünüyorsun. İyi misin?" dedi çocuğun elinde ki ilaçlara bakarken. "Onları aksatıyor musun? Bu çok önemli, onları düzenli kullandığından emin olmasın" dedi. Karşısında ki hala konuşmamıştı ama bir hıhlama duydu.

"Biliyor musun 10 yıl sonra benimle bu şekilde konuşan ilk kişisin." dedi sadece Changbin.

Sokak lambası sadece ikisini aydınlatırken ilk konuşmaları bu şekilde olmuştu...


End file.
